


Passengers

by Missy



Category: Ash vs Evil Dead (TV), Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, Awkward Conversations, Brother-Sister Relationships, Character Study, Family Bonding, Gen, Ghosts, Mid-Canon, Missing Scene, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Alternate Universe scene from somewhere post Episode 1, Season 3 of Ash vs Evil Dead.  Cheryl may be a ghost, but she's not gone.





	Passengers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SegaBarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/gifts).



He was sitting in the front seat of the Classic, watching Brandy sleep against the passenger side door, when he saw her face in his rear view mirror. Sitting in the back seat princess-like, as if she owned it. “So are you gonna be sticking around?” 

He had a sixth sense about her, the way she moved, it seemed. She was prim in life and the antithesis of it in death. Yet here she was different than the cautious ghost he'd met in his father's house last year and not the girl whose eyes flung daggers at him when he couldn't get her out of the woods. She rested her chin against her knee. “When you’re a ghost you don’t get to choose, Ashley,” she pointed out.

“Yeah,” he grunted. “Didn’t answer my question, sis.”

“Well, you do need help with her,” Cheryl said. “I mean, you want to put her in my room, and I don’t want her breaking my stuff…”

“I wouldn’t let her break your stuff. Anyway you borrowed so much of my shit I don’t even remember what belongs to me, but I’m not going to risk it.” She kicked at the back of his seat. “Hey, watch it, I just got these adjusted at the Pump and Munch.”

Cheryl grumbled. “I still don’t believe you’re giving her my room.”

“Call it passing the tradition on. ‘Sides, I’m sleeping in my room and Kelly and her guy’ve taken dad’s room.”

Cheryl wrinkled her nose. “God, how have they managed to live through his body funk?”

“They’re braver than you’d think, looking at ‘em,” Ash said. “Just…try to keep the sudden appearances to a minimum, okay? Don’t freak the kid out. She’s been through enough, and I’ve gotta help her plan a funeral over the next couple of days. Maybe ixnay on the dead aunt-ay til after that?"

“I promise I won’t have fun at your daughter’s expense,” said Cheryl. “Yours…well, we’ll work on it.”

Ash rolled his eyes. She poked the back of his neck, before kissing his cheek. Ash was smart enough not to do the Lot’s Wife thing and look over his shoulder to make sure the back seat was empty until they pulled into the drive.

By then Cheryl was long gone.


End file.
